Family in more than one way.
by Foxy Pink girl
Summary: This is a story I made up about a couple who just got there second grandchild and decide to adopt a female toddler, but what happends when the adopted girl and the grandson fall in love?


"I want you to take care of this precious baby. You're a big brother now Scott." Said Debra Kabakoff as she kissed her grandson goodbye.  
  
"Thank you for all your help mom". Said Bill Smith as he kissed his mother- in-law goodbye.  
  
"I would do anything to get my hands on a baby you know that". Said Debra tickling baby Cara's stomach.  
  
"Cara my baby grow up fast, I can't wait to spoil you". Said Bill Kabakoff raising his granddaughter in the air.  
  
"Don't worry dad were doing the best that we can". Said His daughter Catherine retrieving her child.  
  
Papi, how much time until you come back? Asked four-year-old Scott as he pulled on his grandfather's pants leg.  
  
"About thirteen years, but I promise you I will call you and write you". Said Mr. Kabakoff.  
  
"Cathy you take good care of this baby. I've waited 31 years to play with her. Let me see her one last time. Oh my baby I love you so much". Said Debra wrapping her granddaughter in her arms.  
  
"Bill I really miss having a baby around the house". Said Debra to her husband as she stepped into the taxicab that was taking her to the airport.  
  
"I know dear". He said patting her knee.  
  
"I want another baby". Said Debra in a whiney panicky voice.  
  
"Debra we've been over this. We are too old. The chance of a child at our age being healthy is extremely slim.  
  
"You're only 52 and I'm only 50". Said Debra playing with a baby booty she had managed to take from her granddaughter's wardrobe.  
  
"It's to old Debra, we just can't have another baby". Said Bill threatening to end the subject.  
  
"So lets adopt a baby". Suggested Debra as she sat up straight.  
  
"What kind of adoption office would let an old couple adopt a baby"? Asked Bill as he crossed his arms across his chest.  
  
"Most of them". She complained.  
  
"Fine we'll look into it". Said Bill being pretty sure that she would be wrong.  
  
The next month in an adoption office…  
  
"Hi I'm Mrs. Wise you can call me Nicole". Said a lady at an adoption office desk.  
  
"Nice to meet you my name is Bill Kabakoff and this is my wife Debra Kabakoff". Said Bill extending his hand.  
  
"So you're interested in adopting a child"? She asked as she sat back in her seat placing her fingers on the keyboard of her computer.  
  
"Yes". Said Bill beginning to get excited.  
  
"How old"? She asked as she put her fingers on the numbers of her keyboard.  
  
"3 or 4". He answered.  
  
"Girl or boy"? Asked Nicole.  
  
"Girl". Answered Bill and Debra together.  
  
"Why do you want to adopt a child"? Said Nicole (obviously for business reasons).  
  
"I miss having one at home". Answered Debra.  
  
"Is it possible for you to have children"?  
  
"Well we haven't tried for 31 years but from what I know yes". Said Debra  
  
"And if you don't mind me asking, how old are you"?  
  
"I'm 50". Answered Debra not regretting her age at all.  
  
"I'm 52". Said Bill wondering if this was when she would begin lecturing them on how they only help younger couples.  
  
"All right were just waiting for some results to come up on the computer and then ill show you some girls around those ages that you can look into. Here we go. This is Casper she lives in Brazil. Her parents abused her and that's why she's up for adoption. This is Paisley. She lives in Korea. Her parents died when her village was set on fire. This is Allison. She lives in England. Her mother and father were both seventeen when she was born so she was put up for adoption. This is Mara. She lives in china both her parents died from cancer. Who would you like to see more about"? Asked Nicole.  
  
"I like Paisley". Answered Bill.  
  
"I'd like to see some more about Allison". Said Debra as she sat up in her chair.  
  
"All right I liked Allison too". Agreed Bill.  
  
"Allison is three and a half. She likes to play with Barbie's and cabbage patch kids dolls. Her birthday is May 15. She speaks English fluently. Her favorite color is pink. She has light brown hair, bright green eyes, she's 3'7 and ways 39 lbs". Said Nicole.  
  
"I like her already. Can we adopt her"? Asked Debra as she sat straight up in her chair and grinned widely.  
  
"I think so it would take a couple of months. You do know all of the needs a child has"? Said Nicole as she laughed.  
  
"Yes. We have a daughter who is 31".  
  
"Ok well than I can give you the adoption forms now or when you come back next week to talk to the lawyers". Said Nicole 


End file.
